<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You've hurt me so much I can't even feel the pain when you touch me. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091857">You've hurt me so much I can't even feel the pain when you touch me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Euronymous and Dead fics -dies- [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayhem (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>sad and gory lol, this is rlly sad because im sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Euronymous can't get over Dead.<br/>--<br/>TW: Mention of Suicide and Gore.<br/>--<br/>In a world where Euronymous doesn't take photos of Dead's body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Euronymous and Dead fics -dies- [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You've hurt me so much I can't even feel the pain when you touch me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It's been two days since Euronymous came home to find Dead lying in his bed with his brains poured onto the floor and He still couldn't shake the feeling that it was his fault, Even though he knew it wasn't, right? </p><p>As He walked into the kitchen, Euronymous dragged his feet. It wasn't the same without Dead. </p><p>"I miss you." He mumbled, Nobody else was home, Just him.</p><p><em>'Huh, Just like when you left him home by himself. Murder' </em>It's all Euronymous thought about, How he left Dead, alone. And now He himself was <em>alone</em>. All Euronymous wanted was to see Dead, He would give anything. </p><p><em>'Do it.' </em>The words rang around in his head, He still had Dead's shotgun, He wasn't getting rid of it. <em>'Do it Euronymous.'</em></p><p>"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I did, I'd get to see Dead again." </p><p>"Fuck it." Euronymous walked upstairs into Dead's room, His body was still there, Fly's were eating at his brain and wrists. </p><p>"Get off of him!" Øystein yelled into the empty air, He walked over and grabbed the bloodied shotgun, sitting next to Dead. </p><p>"Maybe we'll meet in Hell." Øystein put the gun up to his head, But when he pulled the trigger, Nothing happened. </p><p>"W-What the fuck?" Euronymous shook his head, </p><p>"You are not dying dumbass, I only put one shell in because I knew that's what It would take to kill <em>me</em>. Not you. Don't bother looking for the rest, You won't find them." The voice sounded like Deads, So Øystein called out to the voice, "Dead?" </p><p>"Forget about me Euronymous, Please." </p><p>"No! Dead No! Don't leave me! Not again!" But nothing happened, Nobody said anything. Instead, Euronymous just layed with Deads corpse, Looking at the ceiling. Hurt.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>